


【翻譯】他們床技比你好：你所不知道的超級反派真相 Super Villains Are Better in Bed, It's Just a Fact

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Body Worship, M/M, Men in love, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Feels, Porn With Plot, Role Playing, Superpowers Used For Sex, men being a bit goofy, minor stockholm syndrome, past body shaming, previously agreed upon dub-con, previously negotiated sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 前超級反派梅林與前超級英雄跟班伊格西，角色扮演慶祝他們的交往紀念日。他們不怎麼擅長角色扮演，但非常擅長性愛。
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 8





	【翻譯】他們床技比你好：你所不知道的超級反派真相 Super Villains Are Better in Bed, It's Just a Fact

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Super Villains Are Better in Bed, It's Just a Fact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494121) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



伊格西扭啊扭，扭啊扭，在過去他總是要扭一扭才塞得進這件該死的制服裡，但這次他用了比他記得的還多的扭一扭才搞定大腿和屁股的部分。離上一次穿上這件制服已經過了一年了，然後好吧，看起來他是改變了一些。規律的，沒有禁止碳水化合物的三餐造成的。當然他的身材還是非常好，但他的外表不像以前了。不像梅林第一次綁架時的他。

不像他還是個超級英雄的時候。

嗯那個，跟班。

沒有超級能力的跟班。

他曾經是天殺的羅賓。而他痛恨那每一分每一秒。如果他們有先告訴他努力鍛鍊他的體操技巧將會導致他被一名超級英雄”領養”並訓練成跟班，那他是絕對不會繼續練的。超級英雄都是混帳。操的感謝梅林綁架了他。

不過他想角色扮演一下還是會很好玩的。超級反派將跟班困至牆角，綁架他。威脅他，或許還將他綁起來。梅林超擅長把人綁起來。從來沒有一處皮膚會被繩子磨傷。如果被地獄巫師(the Wizard of Hell)綁架，那天會是品質很好的一天。比危險博士(Doctor Danger)或是猩紅狂人(Scarlet Maniac)要好得太多。他們綁的繩結超爛。但地獄巫師，會是擺在空倉庫裡的一張有軟墊的椅子，良好的尼龍繩，整齊地擺在那裡。還有品質優良的藥物，不是那種會讓你宿醉三天的狗屎玩意。甚至還會給你水喝，沒有多餘的暴力。

所有的跟班一致同意，你會想要你的英雄對上地獄巫師－你絕對會在他那得到比跟你的英雄在一起時更好的待遇。英雄們想要你是完美的，要秤重，要訓練，要永遠都準備好被綁架，準備好被犧牲，為了偉大的英雄情操。

在伊格西之前，榮譽隊長(Captain Honour)已經消耗掉三名跟班了。為什麼跟班總是戴著面具，並且以他來說，還帶著假髮。因為不能讓人們知道他們的超級英雄是渾球。

啪地一聲，制服終於完全穿上。他皺眉看著微微被撐開的縫線。然後皺眉轉為嘟起的嘴。或許他不應該吃那些餐包的。但那是梅林特別烤給他的。梅林第三次綁架他時，那幾個他的手下，地底世界的騎士，正在吃手工麵包做的三明治，伊格西的口水不容忽視地越過口枷流了出來。梅林大步走上前取下口枷。「有什麼問題嗎？」

伊格西已經被限制日攝入不可超過一千卡路里整整一個禮拜了，因為隊長覺得他在擊敗一名銀行搶匪後修圖變得技巧不好。「澱粉，」他忍不住呻吟。

梅林皺眉：「澱粉惹到你了嗎？」

「沒有，只是如果能真的咬上一小口麵包我很可能會直接射出來。」伊格西不敢相信自己居然那麼說了。「我的意思是......」他一直都好餓。「不，我就是那個意思。」他看著梅林走開，然後帶著一些麵包回來。「蛤？」

「吃點麵包，小子。隊長通常要用上五小時才救走你，不過他有些變慢了。」

「是啊，很確定他想要你殺了我好讓他能弄個新的模特兒，」伊格西回道。「作為一個跟班，我開始變得太胖了。」

「抱歉你說什麼？」梅林不得不開口。「英雄們還在搞那一套？我看過你什麼工具都沒有的只靠手指爬上四層樓建築。」他的目光無比凌厲，黑色的長髮披在肩上。「要做那種事，你的身體需要複合碳水化合物來燃燒。你想再來一些嗎？」

他非常非常超級想要更多。「不了，可以了，」伊格西說。「應該要把口枷重新戴上。也不是說他會很快就到，我是說如果我不能準時參加記者會的話，他何必準時救人，對吧？」他想知道地獄巫師的表情是什麼意思，但那男人總是無法解讀。然後隊長在幾個小時後到了，演出了一場大戲。

伊格西被禁足在總部裡兩個禮拜。

一個月後，他再次被地獄巫師綁架了，那不對勁，因為他跟隊長大多數時候是在對抗藤壺鮑伯(Barnacle Bob)，伊格西都是那麼稱呼那傢伙的。而且這個綁架也很怪，他沒有被下藥，只是被塞進後車廂裡，然後坐到了地獄巫師對面。「嗨呀？」

「哈囉，伊格西。」

「抱歉？誰？」伊格西擺出茫然的微笑。「我的名字是忠誠中尉(Lieutenant Loyalty)。」

「還是覺得那是個糟糕的名字。回歸正題，伊格西，你看起來不太好。」

「隊長有點不太高興。好幾個壞蛋一直都抓不到。例如你。這些日子裡他真的很討厭你。」

「真高興他那麼覺得，」他微笑，操的那是個超級反派的瘋狂笑容，如果世界上存在那種東西的話，而那不該讓他的制服變得不舒服的緊，但那辦到了。「伊格西，你有感覺到這次不一樣對吧？」

「有，你現在沒照著一般的敵人時間表在走。」大部分的人並不知道英雄與反派比其他任何東西都要更接近職業摔角。有不少是套好的。不過那不代表賭注不是真的。他總是認為自己有一天會死在巷子裡。隊長發出復仇誓言能得到很大版面的。

「沒錯，我沒有。但我現在綁架了你。他叫你蓋瑞，不管你多少次告訴他你比較喜歡伊格西。」

「到頭來我又不重要，不是嗎？」

「對我而言你很重要。」

伊格西相信了他。「所以你啥，綁架我是認真的？」他嘻嘻竊笑了幾聲。

「是的而且，請叫我梅林。」

他把伊格西帶到一間上好但不誇張奢華的公寓，有著能讓任何一名超級英雄嫉妒的誇張的保全設施。「還以為你是元素魔法師。」

「我是，但我也擁有電腦科學博士學位，」梅林解釋。「我六成的收入是從那來的。」

「從那和四年前的銀行大案子。」

「那其實是為了我的騎士們的退休存款。有幾個繼續前進了，而好一些決定留在我身邊。我正在為退休做準備。你事實上是這計劃的最後一塊拼圖。」

「拿來勒索隊長要他繳贖金？」伊格西翻了個白眼。「他不可能付錢的。」

「不，不同類型的拼圖。」梅林帶著他走過一遍公寓。那比伊格西預想中的更要溫馨舒適。那不是反派的巢穴。那是個家。有著看起來超舒服的沙發。到處都有毯子。操的他好想躺下。他被帶進一個房間，超完美的房間。他在隊長的聖所的房間空蕩蕩地啥都沒有，超無聊。

一間牢房。

而這房間就是場美夢。他最喜歡的顏色，巨大的床，上頭有著一隻天殺的巴哥犬，發出巨大的鼾聲。他一直都想要一隻巴哥犬。「我很抱歉，但在綁架你的那幾次裡，我團隊裡的心靈能力者稍微讀了下你的心。為了你準備了這些。」

「我不明白？」伊格西看向他。「這是綁架還是求婚？」

「與你結婚會是我的榮幸，伊格西。」

「啥？」伊格西大力眨眼，掐了下自己，因為操他的全英格蘭最強大的反派不可能真的跟他說了那些。「屁啦。」

「我在第二次綁架你時愛上你，」梅林回答。「我能看見當英雄讓你傷得有多深。因為如果能給你機會，你會是個好英雄的。然而好跟英雄鮮少並存。」

「老兄，你不愛我，你甚至不認識我。」

「你喜歡我烤的麵包。」

「那麵包是你做的？」

「我會每天為你烤出新鮮的麵包。」

「操，為什麼你要說那些浪漫的鬼話？我看過你活生生地把一個人的內臟從體內煮熟。你不能就那麼說要每天為我烤麵包。」伊格西走到床邊坐了下來。「你會做裸麥粉粗麵包嗎？我還挺喜歡那個的。」

「我可以，」梅林說。他坐到伊格西面前的地板上。一手召喚出火焰，另一手冰。「你說得對。我過去使用我的能力做一個非常壞的人。我殺了許多人，偷走整個英國八分之一的GDP，並技術上來說帶領了一場可疑的革命，導致了銀河另一端的一顆星球的巨大滅絕。我還有七十八筆未繳的停車費。考慮那當中有七十筆是偷來的車的，我無視了。不過你看？」他抬起手，眨眼間那魔法消失了。「當我退休後，希望是跟你一起，那些都會結束。沒有更多的謀殺，沒有更多的行星滅絕。我會繳交我的停車費。我有個架設網站與發展電腦安全的事業。擁有我過去三十年裡所偷取的一切，我們甚至不用需要它不賠錢。你可以來跟我一起工作，加拉哈德開了一間裁縫舖，帕西佛是書店而蘭斯洛特，她在他隔壁開了家藝術用品店。我們全都會變成徹底的普通人。你能跟我們一起做普通人。」

「直到有哪個英雄提出你無法拒絕的挑戰，」伊格西說。「沒有反派會走上正途。他們只會走上絕路。」

「那不是真的，至少有四次著名的反派死亡？都是假的。暗黑之王？他現在是名該死的會計師，還有死亡女士，她開了家美容院。無法放手的是超級英雄，不是我們。」

「我不認識你，」伊格西說。「除了那些愚蠢的，可怕的不對的事。」

梅林扯下他的假髮，取出他的隱形眼鏡，戴上厚重的有框眼鏡。「哈囉，我的名字是馬庫斯尼文(Marcus Niven)，朋友們叫我梅林。很高興認識你，伊格西。」他伸出手。

伊格西看著他。「是啊，好吧。所以梅林，你習慣怎麼喝茶？」

一個禮拜後，忠誠中尉令人震驚的死亡令全國上下陷入哀悼，他犧牲自己的生命消滅了地獄巫師。伊格西有點喜歡城市為他立起的那座雕像，那絕對會氣瘋隊長的，伊格西居然有座雕像。梅林為他創了幾個新的身份，伊格西嘗試了每一個人的事業，然後發現自己真的挺喜歡各分出一半的時間給裁縫鋪與書店。從蘿西那摸走了一些美術用品。最後發現他畫圖還不差。梅林給他買了幾千英鎊的用具與線上課程。他為伊格西烤麵包，不論伊格西什麼時候想吃，然後真的過上了一名IT宅的生活。

他們在三個月前結婚了，舉辦了一場詭異的要命的派對，因為大部分的賓客都是退休的超級反派。真的反派，全都又壞又邪惡，但操的比超級英雄們棒的多了。有一天晚上梅林問他他是否想念拯救人民的生活。

「不，我是說有一點，不過我很少被允許做任何事。我的工作是讓他看起來比其他任何一切都要棒。我是被那麼訓練的，被訓練當個跟班。沒有發現是那樣，以為我是為了奧運訓練的，但，他們不想告訴你他們訓練你是為了讓你去死好讓一個能飛的傢伙看起來很帥。」

「那你想念體操嗎？」

「我做的那些，想念，他要我做的那些，不想念。」當他們公寓所在的那棟建築的頂層在一個月內被改裝成體育館時他一點也不驚訝。梅林擁有那棟建築和全國第三大建築公司的股份真是方便。伊格西回到了他喜歡的那些訓練中。主要是因為那樣的話他就能吃下更多梅林做的麵包了。

而那些麵包就是讓這件舊制服不再合身的兇手。讓它緊繃著像是件差勁的複製品。用角色扮演慶祝梅林最後一次綁架他的那一天就是個愚蠢的主意。但他開口了，而在他們在一起的這一整年裡，他想不出梅林有哪一次向他說不。

梅林真的應該說不的。他必須要求梅林偶爾向他的要求說不。看著梅林陷入那邏輯陷阱會很有趣的。

「老天，我是忘了這套制服有多醜了嗎？」伊格西看著鏡子，然後在門被打開時轉過頭去。「這制服一直都這麼醜嗎？」

「一直，」梅林微笑。「不過公平地說，我找不到任何一頂過去的假髮，跟大衣。這樣應該就可以了。」

「噢你是說我那位身材辣得要命的老公，穿著皮褲皮靴，手臂上還纏繞著鎖鏈的模樣嗎？是啊那當然”可以”，」伊格西揮舞著雙臂，然後在聽見縫線拉扯的聲響時咒罵。「操的老天。兩個禮拜內別為我做麵包了，寶貝，認真的。」

「抱歉，但不准你那樣虐待你自己的身體。不能像過去那樣。」梅林走上前，伊格西躺進貼上他後背的梅林，兩人一同看向鏡子。「你現在有著真正合理的體重，伊格西。我帶回你時怪醫說你營養不良。這件制服？他有為你的尺寸重新訂製嗎？還是就只是期望你跟之前所有的跟班是相同體型？」

「我知道，」伊格西嘆氣。「如果他知道即將有任務，我會被禁止飲水二十四小時，好讓腰上的故意被設計成隨時準備好被撕破的布料能透出完美的腹肌。那些讓你也有超級英雄身材的健身課程提供了他該死的一半的收入。」

「去他的你是完美的，」梅林親吻他的脖子。「好了現在，我已經跟所有人說了接下來兩個小時體育館不可使用。監視器都已關閉。忠誠中尉，你就試試能不能從我的魔掌中逃出吧。」梅林試著發出邪惡的笑聲，而那聽起來就像芝麻街裡的伯爵。

伊格西咯咯笑著：「好吧，難怪你在發表反派宣言時從來不笑。」

「快跑吧好讓我能逮到你，」梅林貼著他的耳朵說，伊格西打了個顫。他拔腿衝進私人電梯上到體育館。他環視四周，那些窗戶都鍍上了膜，他們能看見外頭而沒人能看進來。能從這裡看見這城市的大半部分，有時他們會抱著爆米花坐在那觀賞反派與英雄的空中大戰，評論他們的造型。伊格西做了些伸展放鬆肌肉。如果梅林是這麼計劃的，那這裡頭會有準備好潤滑或其他不管什麼的。他們從未曾在這真正做過，太多梅林的老夥伴會使用這裡作為他們的健身房，他們有時來的時間又很隨機。

他們成為了他的家人，那些地底的騎士們。他給他們烤了聖誕大餐，他們全都戴上他們的聖誕紙皇冠，喝的醉醺醺，很快的全都玩弄起自己的超能力，直到帕西佛不小心說出伊格西想要一個寶寶。他從沒看過一個房間能清空的這麼快－很確定是蘿西把所有人都傳送滾蛋了。梅林只是聳聳肩，說他認識一位能幫他們偷來個寶寶的人。伊格西建議或許他們幾個月後能考慮領養或是代理孕母，然後提醒梅林偷寶寶是壞蛋做的事，是你說好再也不做的事。

他一直遵守他的諾言，百分百做著合法的事。

嗯百分之九十合法的事，但去他的條子和他們的停車單。

門轟地打開，喔操，伊格西在瞬間就半硬了。梅林沒有發光，他從來不發光，但當他在使用他的能力時，總是有著劈啪作響的能量包圍他身週。「好哇，看看是誰在這？」

伊格西真的發出了呻吟。梅林的反派嗓。操的他有一年沒聽見那個了。那更美國一些，藏起他的蘇格蘭腔。「你，」伊格西嘶聲道：「隊長說你會為了復仇回來的。」

「復仇是件多麽有趣的事，不是嗎？你覺得我是壞人，因為幾件我被牽扯進的狀況。」

「你把里斯本的一整座城市送進了不同的現實。」

「有沒有人想念那現實？」

「呃有，差不多整座城市的人都想念那裡。但是隊長拯救了那一天，因為他總是如此，」伊格西站穩腳跟，怒瞪著他：「而且他很快就會來救我了。」

「你看看，他現在有點忙呢。我的騎士們佔領了倫敦塔，帶回了被斬首的議員。」

「你這混帳。」

「嗯哼，他們當中有一些完全是應得的，」梅林說。他沒有前進，但伊格西知道他已準備好隨時跳上前。「而我今天對復仇不感興趣。」

「那你對什麼有興趣？」伊格西打量著房間，像是在計畫最佳逃跑路線。但他主要是在想像他想要梅林把他按在哪項器材上操。體操墊似乎是最明顯的選擇，但他覺得或許鞍馬會很好玩。平衡木。嗯～吊環可以很有趣但太累人了，或許韻律球？好多好玩的選擇。他太忙著思考那些選擇，沒注意到梅林正在移動，然後他就在這，溫熱的呼吸抵在伊格西頰上。「嚶，」從他喉嚨之發出了這麼一聲，他真希望是個更像英雄的聲音。

「我對你有興趣，忠誠，」梅林在他耳邊說。「因為你認為沒人看見，但我看見了。我看見你將蘭斯洛特推開。是的，她可以將自己傳送走，但那不重要，你試圖救她－一名反派，而我將予以回報。」

「你可以去自首，」伊格西建議。伊格西打了個顫，因為梅林不知怎麼辦到的離他又更近了一些。

「我的回報不是給法律的，是給你。一份私人的回報。我會很享受讓你感到快樂，感到滿足的。」噢老天，梅林咬了他的耳朵。操的他總是因他那麼做而融化。「我到底該怎麼做才能讓一位像你這樣孤單寂寞、渴望觸碰、甜美可愛的小跟班感到快樂呢？」一隻手指沿著他手臂上下滑動。伊格西顫抖著。

「不孤單。我有隊長不是嗎？」

「他曾在工作時間之外跟你說話而不是責罵你嗎？你不想要被崇拜，被讚美，渴望那些你應得的？」

「你沒有催眠能力。不在清單上。」但伊格西完全感覺到被施了魅惑魔法。除了不合身的制服，這絕對是他在以前被綁架的那幾次裡所想像過的。他早該要知道他會走歪的。他總用反派手淫而非英雄。不是說他是壞的，他們甚至繳稅呢，但仍然。前超級反派的玩物總是存在於高潮後的茫然中的幻想之一。當然他們現在是結婚了，但在某些日子裡他絕對感覺自己就像個男寵。

「伊格西，你去哪了？」梅林退開了一些。

狗屎。「抱歉，只是想了一下我們的生活。」他微笑。「可以繼續。」

「確定？」

「確定，」伊格西說。「只是很高興我是個超級反派的性感男孩。」

梅林哼了一聲。「真的？」伊格西點點頭，在梅林給了他一個短短的輕柔的吻時微笑。他接著換回嚇人的反派模式。他能在瞬間做到那個真是超他媽的性感。「對你，我不需要催眠能力，忠誠。我看過你看著我的模樣。而且我的騎士讀過你的心。沒那麼難，你的想的非常大聲。你想要我告訴你他聽見了什麼嗎？」

當梅林的手指插入他髮間將他的頭向後扯開時伊格西呻吟出聲。以前，梅林真的應該像現在這樣就直接只穿著鎖鏈與皮褲。天殺的全英國上下的每一個人都會立刻為了他成為壞人。「從沒想過你什麼，你跟英雄們相比什麼都不是。每一次都打敗你了，不是嗎？」

梅林咬住他下唇，伊格西的膝蓋變成了果凍。他本該摔到地上去的，但梅林在他髮裡的手讓他保持站立。用著最好的方式拉扯著。「想知道個秘密嗎？」

「好？」

「我讓隊長打敗我的。因為當他把注意力放在我這時，我的騎士們正忙著從世界各地偷走大筆大筆的錢。我上演大秀，他們將好東西入手。效果很好。再加上那讓我能看見你。」

「你這偷窺狂。」

「有點，」梅林同意。伊格西必須保持入戲，不能承認他有點喜歡梅林這癡迷佔有的傾向。第一次有人這麼喜歡他到想要佔有。感覺很好。「但比隊長那種徹底的混帳要好。」

好的那說的完全沒有錯。

但還是。「隊長發現我花時間跟你在一起的話，他不會高興的，英雄聯盟會非常不爽。」這樣說也不太對，這代表了他正想著即將發生的事。

「他不會知道的。他們不會知道的。讓我讓你感覺美好，伊格西。讓我給予回報。」

伊格西舔了下嘴唇。「從來沒做過這麼多，隊長沒怎麼允許我參與社交。」

「把一切交給我，專心享受就好。」梅林跪到地上。

「你在做什麼？」伊格西讓自己聽起來有些喘不過氣，困惑，就像他第一次見到梅林跪到地上時的反應。「不是應該是你要我那麼做？」

「讓你吸我的屌，我要怎麼崇拜你？」梅林問。「你喜歡熱還是冷？」

「熱？」伊格西說。第一次出現這對話時他就是這麼回答的。

梅林的雙手變得溫熱，無比的溫熱，摸上他的舊制服。「想要看個小把戲嗎？」

「你要雜耍？」

梅林笑了，那笑聲燒灼他的靈魂。在這之前，他從沒有在性事中發出那樣的笑聲，伊格西能感覺到那笑聲在他血管中流動。「不，是這個，」他回道。他的兩根手指開始發燙，有什麼燒掉了伊格西身上的萊卡布料，但沒燙傷伊格西分毫。「看？做個反派能讓你在制服底下穿內褲。沒那麼多萊卡。你能想像我穿緊身褲嗎？」

伊格西出戲了，咯咯笑個不停。「我不能，寶貝。」梅林捏了下他的屁股。「好啦好啦。」他清了下喉嚨。「喔天啊，你為什麼要這麼做，我離開時要穿什麼？你知道我會惹上多大的麻煩嗎？」

「你將會穿著我的齒痕、我的精液，還有嗯，我想我們會幫你找到一條運動褲的。」

伊格西假裝試圖退開，但梅林覆蓋魔法的溫熱的手陷入他的臀肉，相同炙熱的嘴吞入了他的老二。沒有逗弄，沒有平時的親吻蹭弄。沒有讚美與溫柔的話語，就那麼一瞬間他的整根老二全進到梅林嘴裡，大力的吸吮著。「操！」伊格西大喊。梅林退開，然後重新吞入。「這包含在反派訓練裡嗎？我該死的選錯邊了，」伊格西呻吟。他試著找回呼吸，但失敗了。梅林準備用全新的方式做這個。他的梅林與過去的黑暗中的梅林，這對比讓伊格西腦袋發昏。「好多，」他好不容易說出話來。「少一點，多一點？拜託？做點什麼？」他不知道自己在說些什麼，快感沖昏了腦袋。梅林沒有停下，伊格西很驚訝自己有多接近邊緣。「慢點，我要射了。」但他沒有，只是繼續吸著。當梅林包裹著他的老二吞嚥時，伊格西看見了星星，梅林一滴不漏地吞下。

這次他的膝蓋完全罷工了，梅林讓他躺到地上。伊格西半睡半醒沈浮在高潮後的餘韻中，感覺著梅林的手指在他皮膚上遊走，冷熱交雜的圖騰畫在他的腹部上，他的大腿上。「結束的太快了，」伊格西說。

「聽哪，誰說結束了，這怎麼能算是回報，這才剛開始。」

伊格西困惑地看向他。「蛤？」

「你曾幻想過被一名反派弄壞。噢看哪你現在就在一名反派的手中。」

伊格西瞪大雙眼：「我該走了。」

「去哪？」梅林翻身壓到他身上。「沒人在乎，尤其隊長。忠誠，你在我的手中，等我們完事時，你會求著要我留下你。」

「我或許不總是同意隊長，但你永遠沒有什麼能讓我加入惡的那方。」伊格西語氣堅決，但被他朝著他丈夫的暈乎乎的微笑毀壞的差不多。

「就讓我試試吧？」梅林站起身來解開了他的皮褲。「另一個小把戲，」他說著彈了下手指，皮褲瞬間消失。他現在就只穿著那雙經由魔法調整過的十二孔馬汀大夫，黑色的四角褲，和纏繞在他雙臂上的鎖鏈。

「操的這不公平，」伊格西說。

「你說的對，我一點都不會公平的操，」梅林說著一把將他撈起。眨眼之間，伊格西發現自己掛趴在鞍馬的手把之間。「我建議你別動。」

「不然你想怎樣？」伊格西挑釁。

「不然我就不將你舔開了，」梅林回答。

「呣蛤？」伊格西好不容易說出話來，還因為剛才的高潮有些茫然。他任由梅林依照自己的意願擺弄他的身體，已經不能再融化地融化在梅林變得溫暖的按摩著他大腿的手中。伊格西一直都對大腿按摩毫無招架之力。

「伊格西，鎖鏈會夾我的手毛。我知道你喜歡這裝扮，但拜託告訴我我可以把它們脫掉？」

「可是性感反派，」伊格西哀嚎。

「好吧。」

伊格西微笑。梅林真的從來都不對他說不。「沒關係啦，我們都不想要你失去你剩下的那一點毛，不是嗎？」梅林一巴掌賞在他大腿上時他在鞍馬上猛地一顫。他的雙腿張得更開了，他聽見鎖鏈落到地上的聲響，但它們接著移動著快速地將他的腳踝與鞍馬的支架纏在一塊。「喂！」

「你在我這麼做時會動得太厲害，」梅林回道。「這能把你固定在原位。」

「好吧合理，但還是變態！」

「在這種時候我們就別假裝了吧？」梅林的牙齒沒入他的左邊臀肉之中，伊格西咒罵出聲。伊格西有一次想要梅林打他屁股看看那會是什麼感覺，他以為那會很讚，結果他該死的太過敏感。但他們學到了他能享受的那條完美界線，就是讓梅林咬他。伊格西繃緊身體，然後在鞍馬上放鬆下來，不再弓起身體躲開，而是往後迎向梅林。

「我知道我們演得很爛，但這很好玩，」伊格西說。「拜託？」

「永遠，任何事，」梅林發誓。「你要知道實際上我第一個注意到的是你的屁股，」他重新回到了他的反派嗓音。「英雄們有著驚人的醜屁股。但你的，連我都會想要為了你的屁股成為好人。」

「你會嗎？」

「抱歉小子，我爛到骨子裡了。」梅林咬在前一個咬痕上面一點的位置。「沒有用。永遠不會成為反英雄或是搖擺方。沒有你的敵人就是我的敵人那種事。作為壞人最能支付我的帳單。而我非常非常擅長使壞。」又一個啃咬，伊格西感覺到自己的老二抵著鞍馬的面料抽動。「讓我們瞧瞧我能不能讓你重新硬起來。」

「沒那麼快，」伊格西沮喪地說。

「相信我，小子。反派的上床技術也是最好的。」梅林的雙手將伊格西完全調整到他想要的姿勢，接著伊格西感覺到梅林的呼吸吹過他的洞口。他繃緊了身體，一如往常，因為那感覺起來就跟你想像的一樣奇怪。但等到他開始停止思考專心享受後，那就會是史上最棒的事。

第一道舔舐總是讓伊格西咯咯笑，超荒謬的，那奇異的感覺，但到了第三次舔弄時他發出滿足的嘆息。梅林的舌頭覆蓋他的洞口，沒有試圖侵入，沒有想要加快動作，那挺好笑的因為二十分鐘前他是進行得那麼快。他在舔舐與臀瓣上的牙齒交替著，很快地，比伊格西預想地快很多地，他的老二不只是跳動著，而是開始硬了起來。「感覺真好，」他小聲地說。沒人會聽見他們，但大聲說話在這時感覺就是不對。「為什麼你要讓我感覺這麼好？你是壞人。」

「因為我想，」梅林回答，他舌頭的力道逐漸加大，研磨著他入口的邊緣，哄騙著要它開展。伊格西閉上眼睛，徹底沈沒在感官之中。如果他不是壓在鞍馬上，他的老二絕對已經站起。老實說有些不舒服，但是好的方式。「準備好了？」

「準備好什麼？」伊格西問，下一秒梅林的舌頭推入了一些。「操他的老天。吃屌的耶穌基督，該死的聖洞口。」

「這我還真的沒聽過，」梅林說。他在臀肉與大腿的交界咬下，然後回到他在做的事上，直到伊格西發出意義不明的呢喃。「你發出很好聽的聲音呢，忠誠。幾乎希望我有把它們錄下來，這樣我就能每天晚上拿它們來打手槍。」

「喔喔喔我們真的應該要更常在玩耍時錄下來，」伊格西說。

「改天的話題，」梅林的舌頭更深入他體內。

「好～～～」伊格西說。「如果他們知道你有多擅長這個，所有人都會立刻轉為支持反派。」低沈的笑聲抵在他的肌膚上，操他的老天啊有支手指尖沿著舌頭按入了他體內，他的老二頂著鞍馬流出前液，滴答落到地面。當梅林的嘴退開時他發出哀鳴。「更多？拜託？」

「當然了。」

他聽見瓶蓋彈開的聲響，接著一根潤滑的手指推入，毫不猶豫地沉入他體內。那是天堂。梅林的手指進出著，當手指完全退出時他重新舔了上來，伊格西眼前發黑，陷入飄然。第二根手指接著加入，梅林按上他的前列腺。持續不斷地按壓著。伊格西腦袋中什麼也不剩了。研磨著前列腺，梅林的牙齒沒入伊格西臀上的第一道咬痕，伊格西發現自己再一次到了。射出的量比第一次高潮少了許多，老二感到痠痛，他很確定自己再也動不了了。腳踝上的鎖鏈被抽走，他被拉進了梅林的腿上後窩進他懷裡。這次他們一定結束了。

「嗯.....我們誰要去清理那一小片髒亂？」梅林問，仍維持著那黑暗的嗓音。他堅硬的老二頂著伊格西的屁股。

「你去。讓我那樣子射了兩次，你去清，」伊格西朝他嘟嘴。「我才不幹。」

「那麼好，」梅林同意，把伊格西放到一旁的墊子上。

「操我的老天，」伊格西說。他很確定自己的眼睛從沒瞪得這麼大過。「你他媽的在做什麼？」

「把這裡清乾淨，」梅林回答，將伊格西的精液舔入口中。

「操～～～～～」伊格西呻吟，因為真的，看著那舉動應該要感覺噁心的，但他的大腦正試圖要他的老二再次硬起來，而他的老二基本上是在大喊我在努力了但我們從沒這麼幹過所以給我閉嘴。梅林舔乾淨了他的精液，接著天殺地朝他爬了過來。「這他媽的怎麼公平？」

「我是壞人，忠誠，」梅林提醒他。「誰說我會公平了。現在我要來操你了。」

「不，」伊格西哀鳴，梅林立刻僵住了，往後退開了一些。「要記得我們討論過這個了，不不代表不，要記得不是“鴿子”。繼續。」他看著梅林冷靜下來重新回到遊戲中，他為此融化。老天啊他愛他的丈夫。「我的身體承受不了更多了，如果你那樣粗暴的搞我，我會死的。」

「不會粗暴的，」梅林保證道。梅林從他的腳踝開始吻上他的身體，滑過他肌膚的雙手美好溫暖，伊格西發出嘆息。「別思考，忠誠，享受就好。」

「伊格西，我的名字是伊格西。」

「我知道，伊格西。」梅林往他的老二印上輕柔的吻，那東西試著抽動但單純是現在太過該死的敏感了。

「如果你現在吸我的老二，我會......什麼的。我有些招式可以對付你。」

「我不會吸的。」梅林只是將伊格西的含到底，讓它靜靜地躺在他的舌頭上。

伊格西的腦袋飄浮著。剛開始那感覺太過了，因為他緊張地等著梅林要讓他再次硬起來，但他沒有。梅林只是躺在伊格西腿間，讓伊格西的老二靜靜待在他嘴裡。那感覺真好。他不確定過了多久，但他伸手往下拍了拍梅林的頭：「我們討論過的那個，寶貝，做吧。」

「你確定嗎？」梅林朝他皺眉。

這是梅林想要嘗試，但伊格西一直猶豫的一件事。不過目前為止一切都那麼奇妙又完美，嗯大部分完美，因為當然了有那麼幾個最後的結果很愚蠢，但他想要梅林快樂。「做吧，」伊格西堅定地說。下一秒他讓自己顫抖：「你不會對我使用你的放電能力吧。」

「我聽見的是害怕嗎？伊格西。」

「我不知道，」伊格西回答。「你不會傷害我的，對吧？」

「絕不會用你不想的方式。」梅林帶著電的手指按上伊格西大腿，引發一道極小的電擊。麻麻的，就像摸到通電的燈座。全身上下都有些刺痛。伊格西輕輕地點了下頭，那道電擊流到了他的雙球上。

「我操他媽的老天！」伊格西大叫，那電擊推翻了他身體認為的一切，讓他的老二又一次硬了起來。用這樣的方法硬起來令人發疼，但他喜歡。他曾想要梅林就這麼永遠使用他，但那想法太難傳達，而此時他們在這，做著他想要的一切，而梅林也用著他最享受的方式崇拜著伊格西。今天是所有人的勝利。「操我，地獄巫師，」伊格西說。命令地。

「嗯～我喜歡你這麼說的方式。你確定我必須把你還給隊長嗎？我能留下你嗎？一個漂亮的房間，用禮物淹滿你，天天操你。用鎖鏈把你綁在我的床裡？考慮一下吧。」

伊格西搖頭：「我不能投向邪惡。」

「噢親愛的，你已經是了。」梅林站了起來推下他的內褲，展示地搓揉著自己的老二，因他對伊格西做的所有事而徹底硬挺。

「我能吸你的老二嗎？」伊格西問。

「下一次。」

「不會有下一次了，」伊格西反駁。

「噢會的，會有的，」梅林低聲笑著，伊格西發誓光只是那低沈的嗓音就讓他飽受摧殘的老二流個不停。他坐回地板潤滑他的老二。「現在，讓我們瞧瞧你包裹著我是什麼感覺，小子，因為你的老二在我舌頭上的感覺非常好。」

梅林進入了他，將他撐開，將他徹底填滿。伊格西發出咒罵。當梅林停住不動時伊格西抬頭朝他露出開心的微笑。「嗨，」他咯咯笑了幾聲。被操到只剩最後一點的神智比大麻要好得太多。

「哈囉，我親愛的，」梅林親吻他的鼻頭。他開始用穩定的緩慢節奏動了起來。他沒有加快速度，只是慢慢地做著，令伊格西感到佩服。因為在對伊格西做了所有的那些事之後，那男人絕對極度地想要高潮，但他只是細細品味著這時刻。「噢你感覺真的非常好，伊格西。我不會讓你走的。我很抱歉，但你現在是我的了。」

「我想我可以接受，」伊格西低聲說。梅林調整了下位置讓自己能握住伊格西的老二，那既疼痛又美好，伊格西想要卻又無法。但或許他可以。他不確定。「再一次？」他要求，然後像是拖著腳走過地毯引發的靜電那樣若有似無的電流包覆上了他的老二。梅林咬住他的肩膀，高潮擊中了他，就如第三次高潮該有那樣的微弱，伊格西沒有昏過去但也接近了，他僅存的一點精液從梅林手中噴濺到他身上。此時梅林加快了他的速度，殘忍的，因為他現在該死的太過敏感，但他還想要再做一件事。「你能射在我身上嗎？宣告佔有我？」

「噢，伊格西，你永遠無法逃出我的魔掌的，」梅林保證道，警告地。

「很好，」伊格西回答。他感覺到梅林抽出，然後看著他大力地擼著射滿伊格西的胸口與腹部。「漂亮壞蛋。」

「美麗跟班。看看你這髒兮兮的模樣。」梅林在他身旁躺下，幾根手指插入伊格西的後穴裡。「操，你感覺真好。」

「沒辦法再做了。」

「只是幫忙穩住你一會。」

「不是有買了一顆肛塞嗎？」

「就如你的吩咐，只是那原本該是用來把我的精液留在你裡面的？」

「因為那時候的氣氛，感覺需要對計劃做一點調整。還是想要。」梅林抽出手指，很快地那矽膠製品被推入他體內。「謝謝。」

「隨時效勞。」

「等等，需要把這好好演完，」伊格西說完歪過頭看向梅林。「隊長會來找我的。」

「就讓他來吧，然後他會見識到我過去藏起的所有力量。說吧，那麼我會永遠佔有你。你再也不會受傷。你會被照顧，被崇拜，被寵溺，過上真正的好生活。」梅林給了他一道重重地吻。「說吧，那麼你再也不會是沒人想要的炮灰。」

「留住我，」伊格西低聲說。

「成交，」梅林保證，一把將他抱起。他走向他們的電梯，向下前往他們的樓層。

「你晚點會上去清理乾淨嗎？」

「會的。」

伊格西咯咯笑了起來。「你還穿著你的靴子。」他把頭靠在梅林肩上，止不住笑。他感覺筋疲力盡又噁心又完美。他差不多在打瞌睡了，梅林幫他洗澡時他幾乎沒醒著。當肛塞被拔出時伊格西發出不滿的哀鳴，但梅林給了他幾顆巧克力可頌麵包，用手餵了他一些，然後把他擦乾放進他們的床裡。「你知道如果你當初這麼搞，我們可能會更早在一起。」

「伊格西，你永遠都不會加入反派的一方的，不管我上床的技巧有多好。我讓帕西佛搜尋了所有可能的時間線，沒有任何一條時間線你在我是反派時加入我。在我確定了那點時，我們全開始了退休準備。」

「你是故意說得好像是為了我放棄征服世界。」

「公平地說，從來沒真的想要征服世界，只想要有錢的不得了，」梅林回答。

「我從來沒問過，你的同伴們全都同意這麼做嗎？」

「沒有，我不得不殺掉幾個騎士，把幾個轉給其他反派，但我的核心成員們同意。」

「同意放棄所有一切只因為你喜歡我的屁股。」

「因為我喜歡你，」梅林幫他蓋好被子。「還有因為我們是家人，永遠不會分開。」

「怪咖。」

「嗯哼我們是反派，誰說我們會正常了？」梅林揉了下他的頭髮。「你該睡一下。我去把體育館清乾淨就回來。」

「好。」伊格西看著他。「不管是什麼時候的你，都是比隊長更好的好人。」

梅林哼了一聲。「真可愛啊，你居然選擇這麼相信。」

「這一年裡你都沒殺掉任何一個人不是嗎。只透過合法的管道敲詐其他人。對我來說夠接近好人了。」伊格西將一隻手從棉被裡伸出來，梅林握住了它。「愛你，地獄巫師。」

「我也愛你，忠誠中尉。」

「下一次我們還要這樣玩的話，換你決定內容。」伊格西把頭埋進被子裡。

「嗯哼，有趣。」

「明天你能做肉桂捲嗎？」伊格西打著呵欠問，他飽受摧殘的身體呼喊著該睡了，而他準備好要聽話了。

「如果你想，我可以整理完體育館就去做，這樣你就能聞著肉桂與發酵麵團的香味起床。」

「完美。」

「是啊，你是。」

伊格西不確定那是不是真的，但他由著梅林愛怎麼想就怎麼想。反正誰有辦法阻止一名前反派呢？

  
  



End file.
